


only good boys get rewarded

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, both are in college, dom hyunjin, hyunjin is whipped for jeongin, jeongin is a good boy for hyunjin, jeongin is very vocal, sub jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just college boyfriends hyunjin and jeongin fooling around
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 13
Kudos: 233





	1. handjob

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut please bear with me. it was also 3am when i wrote this so please forgive me for any mistakes.

“come here, baby,”

the older male patted his lap, looking over at his younger boyfriend just fresh out of the shower. jeongin’s hair was slightly damp, a towel slung around his neck. he was donning one of hyunjin’s old t-shirts that he loved to bits, even if he was practically drowning in it. the shirt hung loosely off of his lithe frame, exposing a decent amount of neck and collarbone he knew would rile up his older boyfriend. 

a soft smile graced jeongin’s lips, his eyes following suit as they crinkled into adorable crescents. he happily complied, practically bouncing onto hyunjin’s lap, accidentally knocking his jaw with his elbow in the process. the elder hissed under his breath, his jaw stinging as blotches of red began to bloom on his skin.

“baby, why’d you do that?” hyunjin moaned, pouting jokingly as he cupped his jaw, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe the pain. 

“shit! are you alright? i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to hurt you jinnie,” jeongin quickly apologised, biting his lower lip. he furrowed his eyebrows in concern, replacing hyunjin’s hands with his as he gently nursed his jaw. 

hyunjin hissed again when the younger accidentally applied a little too much pressure. 

“that’s definitely going to leave a bruise,” the older said, leaning his head on the back of the couch. 

hyunjin looked up at jeongin through his messy blonde locks. his eyes travelled from his lips, down to his adam’s apple that bobbed up and down occasionally as jeongin attempted to comfort him, down to the flesh of his exposed clavicle. hyunjin felt his ears turn red, swallowing nervously as he flickered his gaze back up to jeongin’s eyes. 

they were in a rather compromising position; jeongin straddling hyunjin whilst the elder had his arms wrapped around the younger’s thin waist. but this was nothing new for the pair, hyunjin practically lived off physical intimacy. the boy could get high off of the way jeongin’s cheeks dusted pink and how he would squirm adorably every time hyunjin pulled him into his lap. 

this time though, the older male had a first class view of the milky white skin of jeongin’s neck. if anything, the sight alone was enough for him to spiral into not-so-innocent fantasies of leaving hickeys on his boyfriend’s skin as he relished in the erotic moans escaping the younger’s parted lips. 

“ah— um— i’ll go get some ice,” jeongin mumbled, breaking hyunjin’s train of sinful thought. 

just as jeongin lifted himself off of his boyfriend, hyunjin reflexively tightened his grip on his waist, pulling the younger back into his lap.

“hyunjin, what are y—“ 

“nuh uh, you’re not going anywhere,” 

the blond haired male closed the gap between them, nibbling on the younger male’s earlobe, fully aware of how sensitive he was there. 

jeongin let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine, his face and neck turning red. needless to say, jeongin’s reaction had stirred up a mixture of arousal and smugness in the elder. with a boost of confidence, the blond male snuck his hands under the hem of jeongin’s shirt, his palms massaging the curves of his muscled back. 

jeongin jumped at the coldness of hyunjin’s palms before slowly relaxing into his soothing touch, leaning his head forward onto the latter’s shoulder. 

for a while, the two just settled in that position comfortably, jeongin half falling asleep and hyunjin rubbing circles into his back. 

“this is nice,” the younger male giggled, angling his face upwards to look up at his boyfriend. the elder smiled fondly down at jeongin, leaning in to place a kiss on the younger’s soft lips, “i wish we could do this forever.”

hyunjin hummed in agreement, sliding the palms of his hands across jeongin’s chest, earning a whimper from the younger. he flicked his fingers across jeongin’s nipples, bringing them between his fingers and tweaking them ever so slightly. jeongin gasped, arching his back as a lewd moan escaped his mouth. 

“hyunjin—“ 

the elder couldn’t help but buck his hips upwards in response. jeongin could feel the growing bulge forming beneath hyunjin’s pants, making him grind albeit weakly against the bulge. 

“fuck, innie,” hyunjin groaned, teasing jeongin’s nipples mercilessly as the latter continued to grind his hips onto his boyfriend. 

“aah— h-hyunjin,”

jeongin moaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut as he bunched his hands up against hyunjin’s front chest. the older male leaned in to sloppily kiss the younger, impatient lips moving against one another as hyunjin continued to buck his hips into jeongin’s ass. 

hyunjin slipped his tongue into jeongin’s mouth, earning another whimper from the younger. detaching his lips, he hastily removed the younger’s shirt and fumbled to remove his sweatpants as he attached his lips to jeongin’s neck. hyunjin nibbled gently on jeongin’s neck, the younger male whimpering at every bite. his fingers skilfully discarded jeongin’s sweatpants onto the floor, taking in the sight of his flustered boyfriend sitting on his lap. 

“hyung, p-please.. please touch me,” 

jeongin gasped as hyunjin bucked his hips once again. 

“you’re such a good boy, aren’t you? asking me so nicely,” hyunjin hummed, palming jeongin’s cock through the fabric of his briefs. 

“y-yes, h-hyung— nghh,” the younger male moaned wantonly, nodding his head. 

“fuck innie, you’re so pretty,” hyunjin continued to rub jeongin’s cock until his briefs were stained with precum. 

the elder pulled down the elastic waistband of jeongin’s soiled briefs, his pink cock throbbing hard against his stomach, leaking obscenely at the tip with precum. jeongin flushed, attempting to cover his face with his arms poorly, clearly embarrassed at how exposed he felt. 

“i want to see your pretty face, innie,” hyunjin spoke softly. 

jeongin shook his head furiously, covering his face with both palms now. his exposed cock was leaking like mad now, jeongin rubbing his thighs together shyly. hyunjin gently grabbed his arms and pulled his hands from his face, one hand cupping his cheek and the other resting on jeongin’s thigh. 

“look at me,” hyunjin said, almost commanding. 

jeongin whined, raising his gaze to meet hyunjin’s hazy, lustful clouded eyes. their gazes focused on each other as the elder moved his hand from jeongin’s thigh to his leaking cock, circling the tip with his finger. 

“i thought you said you were a good boy,” hyunjin clicked his tongue, frowning at the younger. 

“a-ahh i’m sorry, h-hyung—“

hyunjin drank in the erotic expression on jeongin’s face as his boyfriend bucked his hips upwards at the mere graze of his fingers on his cock. 

the elder circled his fingers around the girth of the younger’s cock and began to pump slowly, earning several broken whimpers from the younger. 

“you’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you innie?” 

“hggnn— y-yes hyung—“

hyunjin quickened his pace, pumping faster as jeongin thrust his hips erratically into the air, leaning his head to look at the ceiling as he arched his back and suppressing the urge to roll his eyes backwards. 

“look at me,” hyunjin commanded. 

jeongin instantly snapped his head to look at his boyfriend, his eyes watering as he bit his lower lip. 

“h-hyung, slowly, p-please— a-aaah!!” 

ignoring the younger, hyunjin sped up as he continued to pump jeongin’s throbbing red cock, basking in the sinful expressions and sounds the younger was making. 

“nghh— i’m gonna c-come—“ 

“go ahead, baby,” 

jeongin bucked his hips once more, his cock leaking heavily against his stomach as hyunjin continued to quickly pump up and down.

“agh— uhnn—“

he came, releasing spurts of sticky white cum all over his chest and spilling some onto hyunjin’s hands. the elder brought his cum covered hand up to jeongin’s lips, nudging them apart to let the younger lick them clean. jeongin lapped up the cum in small licks, making sure each finger was clean. 

he leaned his forehead against hyunjin’s, yawning tiredly as his eyelids began to droop. 

“‘m sleepy,” the younger mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his palm. 

“already?” hyunjin pouted, “i was thinking we could go for round two.” 

jeongin blushed furiously, wanting to refuse but he couldn’t say no to those puppy dog eyes. jeongin ended up skipping classes the next day because he couldn’t walk straight.


	2. blowjob

exam season had rolled around, and needless to say, jeongin was stressed out. hyunjin tore his eyes off the pages of his textbook, glancing at his boyfriend on his left. the younger male was visibly stressed from last minute cramming; dark eye bags hung beneath drooping eyes, his eyebrows perpetually furrowed as he glared daggers at the laptop screen in front of him. 

hyunjin sighed quietly. he didn’t like seeing his boyfriend like this because he knew jeongin was cranky, and cranky jeongin was definitely not his favourite. 

“jeongin-ah,” hyunjin whispered softly. 

the said male jumped, huffing an indignant sigh as he turned to glare at hyunjin. jeongin heaved another sigh, this time a tired one. he managed a small smile at the elder, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“sorry hyung, i just really need to finish this up by today,”

“i know, innie. maybe we should take a quick break? you seem like you could use an energy boost,”

“yeah, sounds good. i’m gonna get a drink from the vending machine,” jeongin reached into his messenger bag, fingers fumbling around as they searched for his wallet. 

as jeongin turned his bag inside out looking for the bloody thing, hyunjin slid his palm over jeongin’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“ah ha! found it!” jeongin cheered, turning his body to face his boyfriend, “hyung, do you want a drink too?” 

“hmm i’m good,” hyunjin said distractedly, his palm inching its way towards the bulge in jeongin’s jeans. the elder boldly palmed the younger through the thick fabric, surprising his boyfriend and making him gasp loudly. several heads turned to look in jeongin’s direction, the black haired male quickly uttering a hushed apology to the other students. 

“yah! hwang hyunjin!” jeongin hissed quietly, his eyes darting around the library nervously to see if anyone had seen them. 

“y’know innie, maybe i could use a different type of energy booster,” hyunjin smirked, shamelessly guiding jeongin’s hand over his own bulge. the younger felt his face heat up, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink. pretty, hyunjin thought to himself. 

“h-hyung, stop it! someone could see us!” jeongin weakly tried to tug his hand away, only for hyunjin to latch his lips onto the younger’s exposed neck, guiding jeongin’s hand back to the tent in his jeans. 

“in the corner. now.” 

the pair quickly stood up, making their way into a secluded area between the bookshelves away from the other students. wasting no time, hyunjin pushed jeongin against the wall, trapping the younger between his arms. the elder kissed jeongin hungrily, humming in content as the younger parted his lips, allowing hyunjin entrance into his mouth. 

hyunjin lets his hands travel down jeongin’s back as he sucked on jeongin’s lower lip. as soon as he reached the younger’s ass, he squeezed both cheeks in his hands, earning a breathy moan from jeongin. 

“quiet now, you don’t want them to hear us, do you innie?” hyunjin teased. 

jeongin glared at the taller male, an idea popping into his head. taking lead, he reached down to squeeze the large bulge in hyunjin’s pants. 

“f-fuck—“

“quiet now, you don’t want them to hear us,” jeongin mocked, rubbing the bulge with his palm as he felt hyunjin’s cock grow bigger. 

jeongin unzipped the front of the elder’s jeans, tugging the waistband with his finger and letting the throbbing red cock spring free. 

“a-ah shit,” hyunjin groaned.

jeongin traced his cold fingers on the tip of hyunjin’s leaking cock that was poking out of his briefs. he pulled the waistband further down so that his whole cock was on display in all of its glory. it sat upright against his toned stomach, bright red and throbbing, aching for stimulation. 

jeongin was mesmerised, gulping at the sight his boyfriend’s massive veiny cock. he felt blood rush down towards his own, a visible tent forming in his jeans. 

“h-hurry it up already,” hyunjin whined, grabbing fistfuls of jeongins soft locks and gently pushing him onto his knees. he came face to face with hyunjin’s leaking cock, the tip of his nose nudging it slightly. 

“hyung, i-it’s so big i can’t fi—“ jeongin started nervously, fiddling with the hem of hyunjin’s shirt. 

“what happened to that confidence earlier on, huh?” hyunjin looked down at jeongin, the hand on the latter’s head tilting it up so he could look right at the younger. 

jeongin flushed with embarrassment, his eyes darting everywhere else but hyunjin’s. 

“hey,” hyunjin said softly, “if you don’t want to do it we can stop.” 

jeongin shook his head, he didn’t want to let the older male down. he began slowly, fingers tentatively wrapping around the mid section of hyunjin’s cock as he edged closer towards the tip. the younger started with a small lick, tasting the precum then licking the tip once more.

hyunjin groaned as jeongin began to take bigger licks, lapping up the precum and swirling his tongue around the veins of hyunjin’s cock. jeongin parted his mouth, his lips shining from a mixture of saliva and precum. he inhaled deeply before taking the tip of hyunjin’s cock into the warmth of his mouth. 

“hggnn- fuck, innie,” hyunjin moaned. 

jeongin followed suit, moaning around his cock, taking it in slowly inch by inch. 

“mmhh— nghh-“

the younger inhaled once more and engulfed the entire length of hyunjin’s cock. he swirled his tongue around the base of his cock, looking up at his boyfriend with a glimmer in his eyes, as if to say ‘i did it! i fit your whole cock in my mouth, hyung!’

hyunjin looked down at his baby proudly, stroking his cheek with affection. hyunjin thrust his hips forward lightly, testing to see if jeongin was alright with it.

“nghh— mmm—“ 

jeongin was taking his cock really well. hyunjin thrusted his hips once again, his cock hitting the back of jeongin’s throat. they fell into a steady rhythm of hyunjin fucking the younger’s mouth for a while before a voice stopped them in their tracks. 

“we’re closing the library in 10 minutes! please clear your belongings and make your way out,”

hyunjin groaned, speeding up and fucking his cock into jeongin’s mouth roughly. the younger moaned, breathing through his nose as he heard the students around them shuffle out through the exit. 

“so good, baby. i’m almost there,” 

hyunjin fucked the younger’s mouth, thrusting his cock quicker as he felt his climax build up. jeongin failed to suppress the little moans that escaped his lips, making some students stop beside the bookshelf in curiosity. 

jeongin felt tears forming in his eyes, trying his very best to hold back his moans as his boyfriend fucked his cock into his mouth. 

when their footsteps faded away, hyunjin groaned as he thrust steadily and came in jeongin’s mouth. jeongin felt his mouth fill up with the older male’s seed, swallowing it obediently. 

the elder removed his cock from jeongin’s parted lips, releasing some cum onto his flushed face. hyunjin looked down at his boyfriend in awe, strings of white cum decorating the lower half of his face. jeongin’s was looking up at him through half-lidded eyes as he panted exhaustedly. hyunjin thought he looked like a piece of art.

wanting to capture this sight forever, hyunjin took his phone from his back pocket and snapped a picture before the younger could protest. 

“yah! delete that!” jeongin protested, reaching his arms out to grab the phone from hyunjin. the older male pocketed his phone and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend petulantly. 

“that’s going to be my new wallpaper,” hyunjin teased. 

“don’t you dare!”

hyunjin tided up, zipping his pants back up before pecking the younger male on the lips. 

“let’s get you washed up,” hyunjin cupped jeongin’s face in his hands, wiping some cum off of his face. 

“i feel so gross,” the younger scrunched his nose as he stood up. 

“yeah, you‘re so gross,” hyunjin agreed, pinching jeongin’s cheeks and cooing, “my gross babyyy.”

jeongin groaned, rolling his eyes before giggling fondly as hyunjin leaned in to give him one final peck on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback are appreciated!


	3. finger fucking

“jeongin, are you okay? you don’t look so good,” his friend commented on jeongin’s pale expression.

“h-hah, i’m fine. i’m just feeling a bit off today, that’s all,” jeongin shot a quick smile at his friend, hoping he would buy it. his friend nodded and returned to staring at his mobile device. jeongin bit his lower lip, his hands folded in tightly in his lap to hide his very obvious hard on. his head hung low and his eyes were squeezed shut as he felt the vibrations from the vibrator with every cell of his body, blood rushing to his cock. his pants were so tight by now, no amount of hiding could obscure his bulge from his friend. 

as he rubbed his thighs against each other in a desperate attempt for some friction, he felt the vibrations from the plug get stronger. _that bitch, i’m gonna kill him_ , he thought as he planned his method of murder for his boyfriend. jeongin whimpered, dropping his head onto the table abruptly to hide his flushed face. 

“hey, i really think you should go see the nurse,” his friend said, donning a worried expression. 

“i’ll take him,” a familiar voice from behind him said, circling an arm around jeongin’s waist to help him stand up, “let’s get you to the nurse, shall we?”

as soon as the pair left the classroom, jeongin turned to glare at his boyfriend with the intensity of a baby fox. “you bastard,” he was seething with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. 

“but you looked like you were enjoying yourself,” hyunjin chuckled, guiding them into the restroom and locking them in a stall in the corner. 

“enjoying myself, my ass,” jeongin spat albeit lacking malice as he was distracted by the vibrating sensation that was making him space out. “hyung, t-turn it off.”

“what if i don’t want to?” hyunjin blinked innocently, pulling his boyfriend’s pants and soiled underwear down in one go. the latter’s cock sprung free, lying hard against his abdomen.

“then i’ll just do it myself,” jeongin retorted, hands moving quickly to pull the vibrating plug out, but hyunjin’s hands were quicker. the older male grabbed jeongin’s hands, tutting in disapproval.

“good boys don’t disobey orders. you need to learn to behave, don’t you innie?” hyunjin reprimanded, pinning both his arms above his head and grabbing hold of the tail end of the plug protruding from his slick hole. the older male pumped the vibrating plug shallowly, thrusting in and out of his hole. jeongin was light-headed, his knees weak and his mind clouded by the thought of only his boyfriend fucking him senseless. the thought made his cock twitch as the younger wrapped his arms around hyunjin’s neck for support. 

the vibrations were too much for him to handle, as he felt his orgasm nearing. “hyung, n-nghh— i’m gonna come.”

jeongin moaned wantonly as he came all over his and hyunjin’s shirt, his cock going limp. hyunjin removed the plug, tossing it aside and bringing his lips to meet jeongin’s in a messy kiss. the elder traced his lips down to the crook of jeongin’s neck and nibbled, leaving red bite marks on his fair skin. 

hyunjin grabbed the back of jeongin’s thighs and propped him up onto the narrow counter. he pushed the younger’s thighs apart, admiring how puffy and red his hole was, glistening with slick and beads of cum that dripped down his cock. he placed his hands on jeongin’s milky thighs, using his thumbs to stretch his wet hole. jeongin squirmed, his thighs trembling and cock hardening once again. the elder gingerly circled the rim teasingly, gathering slick onto his slender fingers. jeongin felt his widened hole clench at nothing but cold air, longing for something, _anything_ to fill him up. his hips bucked every time hyunjin grazed his finger agonisingly slow over his hole. 

“tell me what you want, innie,” hyunjin continued to tease the rim of his twitching hole. 

jeongin sat on the counter half-dazed, muffling a moan in the crook of his elbow. hyunjin removed his finger altogether, gripping his hands on jeongin’s flushed thighs and coaxed the younger once more, “use your words and tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“w-want your finger inside me,” jeongin whispered, as if he was afraid someone might overhear them even though he knew they were alone. 

“what was that? be a good boy and speak up, jeongin-ah,” hyunjin said, running his hands up and down jeongin’s thighs lazily. 

“i need you to finger me, hyung” jeongin spoke louder, looking up at the taller male with glistening eyes before whispering a hushed, “please.” 

“since you asked so nicely,” hyunjin cooed as he gathered more slick from jeongin’s cock onto his fingers. he gently prodded his slick covered fingers against the entrance of jeongin’s leaking hole. he used his other hand to stroke the younger’s cheek and pecked his forehead. “let me know if you want to stop, okay baby?”

jeongin nodded, bracing himself as hyunjin plunged a finger into his hole, warmth engulfing it as he prodded around, searching for his prostate. the younger male moaned breathily, shutting his eyes and savouring the feeling of fullness. _he wanted more._ jeongin began to think of what it’d feel like to have hyunjin’s cock inside of him, filling him up as he fucked him roughly. 

“a-ahh!” he cried out, hyunjin’s finger hitting his prostate. jeongin was seeing stars, holding onto the older male’s shoulders as the latter swiftly inserted a second finger, jeongin’s hole swallowing around him with ease. the younger male’s cock hardened once again as he moaned in pleasure. 

“so tight baby,” hyunjin grunted lowly, increasing his pace as his fucked his fingers in and out like clockwork, making sure to brush his prostate every now and then. he scissored his fingers, massaging the younger’s prostate while toying with the tip of his cock.

“m-more ahhn—,“ jeongin whimpered weakly. 

“shhh,” hyunjin pressed a finger to his lips just as they heard the door to the bathroom swing open, footsteps echoing through the room. the tap was turned on, filling the room with the sound of rushing water. hyunjin took the opportunity to slip in a their finger, earning a gasp from jeongin. the latter covered his mouth quickly to muffle his moans as hyunjin pumped relentlessly, at a speed too quick for jeongin to keep up with. 

“hyung— nghh—,“ jeongin mewled softly, trying his very best to suppress his moans. he was certain the person outside could hear the lewd sounds he was making, and that aroused him even more. the sound of rushing water stopped, filling the restroom with the squelching sound of hyunjin fucking his fingers rapidly in and out of jeongin’s wet hole. jeongin watched in mild panic as a shadow from underneath the stall door came into sight, the figure standing right outside their door. 

jeongin felt tears form in his eyes as hyunjin pumped, abusing his prostate at an animalistic speed. the younger male finally gave up hiding his voice, letting out a broken moan every time hyunjin hit his prostate. jeongin watched as the shadow stood still, never moving an inch. _he’s definitely listening in_. the thought made his pink cock twitch with arousal, overflowing with translucent fluid as he panted heavily. 

“h-hyung, i’m gonna come- a-aah!”

“you’re gonna come just from my fingers, innie?” hyunjin chuckled, “go on, let them hear how desperate you are to be fucked.” 

“o-ohh— faster!” 

hyunjin complied, picking up the pace as he pumped his fingers languidly. he watched jeongin pant, his lips parted and glistening with saliva. the younger wrapped his arms around hyunjin’s neck, holding on for dear life as he bucked his hips into hyunjin’s chest, rubbing his leaking pink cock against hyunjin’s shirt for friction.

“h-hahh— ahh—,“ his face flushed as he watched the shadow from beneath the stall door move out of sight, footsteps fading away as they walked out the door. 

“you like that, don’t you innie? knowing that everyone can hear how lewd you sound right now,” hyunjin asked. jeongin’s eyes were clouded with lust, nodding dumbly as the older fucked his hole mercilessly. 

“i-i’m coming!” 

jeongin came for a second time, translucent strings of fluid spurting all over his already stained shirt. he dropped his head onto hyunjin’s shoulder, heaving an exhausted breath. hyunjin pulled his fingers out and kiss the crown of jeongin’s head affectionately. 

“c’mon let’s clean up,” hyunjin said, “you’ve got a lecture to catch.” 

jeongin’s head snapped up, “oh shit! i’m late!” 

“oops?” hyunjin offered, smiling sheepishly as the younger glared at him. jeongin ended up skipping his lecture and spent the day at home cuddling with his clingy boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might stop writing up to here as i'm running out of inspiration and because i'm one hell of a lazy writer. feel free to drop a prompt or comment below though. kudos are always appreciated!


	4. first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never had to type out the word 'cock' so many times in my life before, jfc im definitely going to hell. anyways, this chapter is a bit softer than the previous ones but i hope you guys still like it!

its only been a couple of months since the two started dating, but jeongin was confident hyunjin was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. the older took care of him and was always patient when it came to sexual intimacy, knowing that the younger was not fully ready for certain things yet. hyunjin never forced him into doing things he didn’t want to do, and jeongin was grateful for that. 

for their three month anniversary, jeongin decided that he was ready to take their relationship a step further and he was going to tell hyunjin about it as soon as he came back from classes. the younger decided to keep himself busy by baking some cookies, buzzing with excitement as he busied himself in the kitchen.

as sunset came around, jeongin perked up at the sound of the door unlocking and was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend. 

“welcome back, hyung!” jeongin greeted, taking off his oven mittens and running up to his boyfriend to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“oh? something smells nice,” hyunjin commented, returning jeongin’s kiss as he sniffed the air. 

“i made chocolate chip cookies!” jeongin rushed over to the kitchen counter, carefully picking up a freshly baked cookie and offering it his boyfriend. hyunjin dropped his bag onto the floor and made his way over to jeongin, circling an arm around the younger’s waist habitually. 

“they look really good, baby,” hyunjin complimented, eyes glazing over the tray of golden brown cookies as his stomach growled. 

“thanks, hyung,” jeongin blushed, a small smile gracing his lips. 

hyunjin took a bite out of the cookie from jeongin’s hand, humming in delight as his lips curled into a satisfied smile. “wow, these taste amazing,” hyunjin praised, inhaling the other half of the cookie in one go. 

“r-really?” jeongin asked, eyes glistening with pride as he beamed at his boyfriend. 

“mhmm, i could probably finish the whole tray if you weren’t here to stop me,” hyunjin said, reaching out for a second cookie. jeongin snatched the cookie out of his fingers and put it back onto the baking paper, wagging a finger at the older male like he was a child. 

“no more cookies until after dinner or else you’ll ruin your appetite,” he reprimanded. 

hyunjin pouted, circling both arms around the younger’s petite waist as he shifted his body so they could stand face to face. hyunjin bent his head to place a soft kiss on jeongin’s forehead before placing another on the tip of his nose, and finally capturing his thin lips with his own. 

their lips moved against each other, hyunjin nibbling lightly on jeongin’s bottom lip. the younger parted his lips, allowing the older male to explore his mouth with his tongue. _tastes like chocolate,_ hyunjin thought, probably because jeongin was snacking on the chocolate chips meant for the cookies. _heh, cute._

suddenly, jeongin placed his palms on hyunjin’s chest, pushing him back lightly and breaking their kiss. “hyung,” jeongin started shakily, “i have something i want to tell you.” jeongin licked his already moist lips as he fiddled with the buttons on hyunjin’s blouse, his head hung low. 

the older male furrowed his eyebrows, cocking his head in curiosity before asking, “what is it?” 

hyunjin placed a finger under jeongin’s chin, tilting the latter’s head up so that their eyes could properly meet. jeongin’s cheeks were dusted a rosy pink as he gazed into hyunjin’s eyes with sweet fondness. hyunjin felt his stomach flip, _fuck, i must be the luckiest man alive._ the younger’s smile was infectious, and hyunjin couldn’t help but feel the edges of lips curl upwards, returning the smile in a heartbeat. 

“i’m ready to do it,” jeongin said firmly. 

hyunjin blinked, not exactly sure what jeongin meant by his words, “ready to do what?”

the younger cursed himself for not choosing the proper words to articulate his thoughts, feeling himself growing more flustered with every passing second. he spoke again, this time quieter, “ready to have s-sex.”

“are you sure, innie?” hyunjin asked, gently cupping jeongin’s face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion against his soft skin.

“yes,” jeongin reaffirmed, nodding his head seriously, “i want you, hyung.”

hyunjin inhaled sharply, a rush of heat pooling in his lower abdomen and his heart racing at a million miles per hour. he was absolutely head over heels in love with yang jeongin and his entire being, his heart swelling with affection for the younger male. 

“i love you,” hyunjin confessed, breaking the silence. 

“i love you too, hyung,” jeongin whispered shyly in reply, not missing a beat. 

hyunjin leaned in to capture jeongin lips in a passionate kiss, his plump lips moving hungrily against the younger’s thin ones. the older male gingerly guided his boyfriend backwards till his back hit the fridge, trapping the younger in between his arms as they continued to kiss messily.

hyunjin’s hands travelled downwards, roaming across the younger’s chest and fingers brushing his nipples over the fabric of his shirt. jeongin gasped as hyunjin attached his lips to his neck, nibbling and sucking gently at the soft flesh. 

“a-aah—“ jeongin whined breathily, his saliva coated lips glistened as he parted them, gasping for air. 

hyunjin roamed his cold palms over jeongin’s pale stomach, earning a shiver from the latter. he gripped the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and tossing it onto the ground, leaving jeongin shirtless. the younger shivered once again, goosebumps forming on his upper arms as he folded them to his chest, keeping himself warm. 

“feeling cold, baby?” hyunjin asked, rubbing jeongin’s forearms soothingly. he then wrapped his arms around the younger male, engulfing him in a warm hug. 

“y-yeah,” he answered, voice muffled as he buried his head in the crook of hyunjin’s neck. 

“let’s take this to the bedroom,” the older said as the pair made their way to the bedroom, hyunjin instantly closing the door behind them and pushing jeongin gently onto the soft mattress. 

“i’ll warm you up nice and good, darling,“ hyunjin spoke sultrily as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over the younger who was splayed out nicely for him. jeongin found himself blushing at the seductive tone, his pants growing uncomfortably tight. the older male rubbed jeongin’s hard nipples between his fingers, tweaking them lightly. 

“aaah—h-hah—,” jeongin let out a nasal whine, breathing through his mouth. hyunjin teased him a bit more before attacking his nipples with his mouth, swirling the pink buds around with his tongue. 

“does that feel good, innie?” hyunjin lifted his head, glancing up at the younger male. the latter had his eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lower lip unconsciously.

“yes, feels s-so good,” jeongin stuttered, eyes fluttering open to meet hyunjin’s lust clouded ones. the latter reattached his lips to the now bright red and erect buds, further stimulating them with his tongue. he slipped his hands down to jeongin’s crotch, giving it a squeeze as he massaged the bulge in his pants. wasting no time, he swiftly pulled his pants down to expose the younger male’s stained underwear, teasing him by tracing the outline of his hard cock with his finger. 

hyunjin hooked a finger under the elastic band of his underwear, lowering it to reveal jeongin’s throbbing cock. it sat hard and flushed against his lower abdomen, the tip glistening with beads of translucent precum. 

“so pretty for me, jeongin-ah,” hyunjin praised, wrapping his fingers around jeongin’s cock and pumping slowly. the younger felt light-headed, trying his very best to focus on hyunjin’s fingers instead of spacing out. more precum began to gather at the tip of his dripping cock, decorating the length of his member with trails of precum as they spilled onto the white sheets. 

“you’re already dripping wet,” hyunjin pointed out. he unzipped his own pants, sliding them off and removing his underwear with ease, his own cock sitting hard and flushed against his stomach. 

“y-you’re so big hyung,” jeongin began nervously biting his lips as he stared at hyunjin’s cock which was evidently much bigger than his own in both girth and length. he looked up at hyunjin, his eyes wide with apprehension, “i d-don’t know if it’ll fit.”

hyunjin tucked a strand of his black locks behind jeongin’s ear and cupped his cheek, “we’ll make it fit, i promise,” hyunjin reassured softly, “i just need to prep you first, alright baby?” 

“i-i can do it on my own!” jeongin offered enthusiastically, wanting to please the elder.

“oh?” hyunjin smirked, “alright then innie, show me what you got.” 

hyunjin tossed a bottle of lube he retrieved from the dresser in jeongin’s direction. the younger uncapped it clumsily, spilling a bit too much lube onto his fingers. _he’s so goddamn adorable,_ hyunjin thought as he gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile. the younger male nervously spreaded his legs and folded them up to his chest, giving hyunjin a first class view of his obscene hole. jeongin reached down to touch the rim of his hole tentatively before pushing a finger in slowly. hyunjin watched as his hole swallowed his finger whole, not missing how the younger’s thighs trembled with pleasure as he began to desperately finger himself. 

“hgnn— ahnn—“ jeongin moaned sweetly as he plunged his finger in and out of his hole at an irregular rhythm, struggling to find his sweet spot. he moved his finger relentlessly, whining in frustration as he bucked his hips upwards causing his cock to bounce against his stomach. jeongin stretched his sore arm as he started to lose strength, slowing his pace as he fingered himself shallowly while hyunjin merely sat there watching him. 

“do you need my help, baby?” hyunjin cooed. 

“i-i can’t anymore h-hyung,” jeongin sobbed as he pulled out his finger, his empty hole clenching on nothing but cold air. 

“hey, you did so well, baby. i’m really proud of you,” hyunjin leaned down to peck his boyfriend on the lips, “hyung’ll take good care of you, okay?”

jeongin nodded as hyunjin swiftly lubed up his fingers and prodded at jeongin’s hole, gently inserting a digit into the tight warmth. he could feel his walls sucking him in desperately as jeongin whined for more.

“fuck innie, you’re so tight,” hyunjin grunted as he pumped his finger carefully, “gonna have to loosen you up, alright darling?” 

jeongin nodded once again, his mouth failing to produce any coherent sentences. hyunjin carefully added a second finger, scissoring the younger’s insides to loosen him up. the odd sensation made jeongin’s hips jerk, his throbbing cock following suit as it sat against his pale stomach, begging for stimulation. 

“a-ahh!” jeongin moaned loudly, his hand reaching out to grip hyunjin’s forearm tightly. 

“baby, are you alright?” hyunjin asked, his eyes filled with concern for the younger. 

“don’t stop,” jeongin managed to breathe out. granting his wish, hyunjin added a third finger, pumping them languidly as he slid in and out of jeongin’s stretched hole with ease now. he hit his prostate, making the younger throw his head back with a sweet moan. hyunjin’s cock twitched at the sound of his lewd voice as he fingered his boyfriend with newfound vigour. 

just as jeongin felt himself almost reach his orgasm, hyunjin pulled his fingers out abruptly, leaving a trail of slick on the bed. jeongin whined in utter desperation, his hole fluttering as they chased after his fingers, longing to be filled up by something nice and warm. 

“nghh— need your cock,“ jeongin whimpered, uncomfortably aware of how empty his hole felt. 

“just a second, baby,” hyunjin said as he tore open a packet and rolled the condom onto his urgent member. he sat up on his knees, straddling the younger as he hovered over him and lined his cock up with jeongin’s stretched hole. hyunjin shifted his hands, his sweaty palms connecting with jeongin’s as they intertwined their fingers. 

“remember your safe words, darling?” hyunjin asked softly, earning a quick nod from the younger. 

“green for go, red for stop,” jeongin replied, eyes crinkling up at hyunjin in a small smile. 

“good boy,” hyunjin praised the younger, ”and your colour now?”

“green,” jeongin answered, desperately bucking his hips to graze his hole over the tip of hyunjin’s dick, “p-please hurry hyung, i need you inside me.”

“we’ll take it nice and slow, okay baby? i don’t wanna hurt you,” hyunjin leaned down to give a jeongin final kiss on the lips before removing his hands from the younger’s, gripping the latter’s thighs and holding them apart. hyunjin used his fingers to stretch his hole further, nudging it with the head of his cock and pushing past the rim, tearing his insides apart. 

“hngg—ahh!” jeongin cried out in discomfort, his grip tightening around hyunjin’s shoulders as tears welled up in his eyes. the foreign sensation of having his boyfriend fill him up to the brim was almost too much for his brain to handle. the older rubbed his thumbs against his thighs soothingly as he pushed in further, slowly and gently, monitoring the younger boy’s reactions. 

“d-does it hurt?” hyunjin asked, growing slightly anxious when he saw that his boyfriend was squirming uncomfortably, his body tensing up the further he pushed his cock into him. 

jeongin shook his head, holding back his tears whilst biting down hard on his lip as he whimpered weakly, “don’t stop, hyung. just keep going, a-ahh— feels— so— good—” 

hyunjin removed a hand from his thigh to wipe the unshed tears from jeongin’s eyes. capturing the younger’s lips in a kiss, he slid in further until the base of his cock hit his thighs, filling jeongin up with his cock fully. the warmth of his insides engulfed hyunjin’s cock, his walls tightening as if molding themselves around the shape of the older male’s large cock. 

hyunjin tested the waters, thrusting his hips at a slow pace as he began to fuck in and out of jeongin’s hole before finding his prostate. hyunjin felt his breath hitch in his throat and blood rush to his erect member when jeongin let out the lewdest moan he’s ever heard the younger make. now that he was aware jeongin was capable of making such erotic noises, he stored that information in his brain for future purposes, returning his focus to his boyfriend laid prettily underneath him.

“hah— ahh—“ jeongin half moaned and panted, his voice pitching higher with each thrust of hyunjin's cock against his sweet spot. the younger’s shallow pants and high pitched whines were like music to hyunjin’s ears. jeongin could feel his own cock leaking furiously, rock hard and begging to be touched. the younger wrapped a single hand around his cock and stroked sloppily, his hand slipping every now from the excessive amount of slick. 

“you take me so well, baby boy. gonna fuck you real good,” hyunjin praised in between thrusts. he began to pick up his pace, adrenaline rushing through his veins like fire as he slipped the full length of his cock out and rammed it back in the hole, making an obscene squelching noise. 

“h-hyung i-i— hngg—“ jeongin struggled to form the right words, turning into a blubbering mess as he moaned in sync with hyunjin’s thrusts. the younger began to see stars as the older male hit his prostate again and again, abusing it repeatedly.

“f-fuck innie, you’re so beautiful,” hyunjin worshipped, licking his lips as he joined jeongin in pumping the younger’s cock, his other hand firmly gripping jeongin’s thigh. the younger flushed bright red at the compliment, blood rushing to his cock as it twitched, overflowing lewdly with precum. hyunjin’s hips worked hard as he fucked the younger towards his orgasm, thrusting in and out erratically with vigour. 

“ah- hah— a-ahh—“ jeongin panted, struggling to keep up with the older’s strong thrusts, his body moving in tandem with hyunjin’s as he continued to fuck him. 

“i-i love you, hyung!” jeongin cried out moments before he finally came, strings of white cum spilling all over his chest and onto the sheets. 

hyunjin grunted, ramming his cock into his leaking hole one final time before coming, heat pooling in the younger’s lower abdomen. jeongin’s body convulsed, his thighs shaking with exhaustion from the overstimulation before falling limp onto the bed just as hyunjin finished up. 

the older male pulled out and discarded the used condom, flopping next to jeongin who was already knocked out, chest rising and falling with each breath. hyunjin watched as the younger snored quietly, brushing the sweaty strands of hair from jeongin’s face and placing his lips gently on his forehead before finally replying the younger. 

“i love you too, innie,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll write one more chapter because five is a nice number to end it on, so feel free to leave any prompts you have in the comments! kudos and feedback are highly appreciated!


	5. riding

it was an agonisingly long day for jeongin, having sat through 3 continuous lectures despite his gradual descent into a tired slumber, only to be rudely awaken by the fact that he was late for his part-time shift at the campus cafe. there, he found himself absentmindedly preparing drinks behind the counter, his mind drifting to thoughts of his boyfriend and what he was currently doing. 

to make things worse, not only was he tired, but jeongin had been feeling extra horny that day because of his boyfriend’s morning wood rubbing against the curve of his back just as he’d woken up. this left the younger male feeling aroused, thinking about what his hole would feel like stuffed with hyunjin’s cum before snapping back to reality, realising that his co-worker was calling for him. 

when jeongin arrived home after his shift, he made a beeline for his bedroom and dug out his favourite pink pleated skirt from the bottom of his closet. after putting the skirt on and taking his shirt off, he fished out a pair of white thigh highs with tiny pink ribbons sewn onto the hem and slipped them on. the black haired male retrieved a bottle of lube from his dresser, hastily uncapping it and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers as he sat on his bed. 

he lay on his side and folded his legs tightly to his chest, stretching his arm to circle the rim of his hole with tentative fingers. gently, he inserted his middle finger, biting his lower lip to conceal his voice. jeongin knew how thin the walls were, considering how many sleepless nights he’s had thanks to his neighbour’s frequent sexual endeavours (not that he and hyunjin were any better). 

“ahhn—“ a hushed moan escaped his lips, causing the younger to slap the palm of his hand over his mouth as he plunged his finger deeper into the warmth of his hole. jeongin thrust his finger shallowly, bucking his hips in pleasure. 

his mind drifted back to the thought of hyunjin’s cock, the way it would fill him up nice and perfect after an exhausting day. jeongin thrusted his finger desperately, adding a second finger thinking it would satisfy him only for the younger to whine in frustration. 

“h-hyunjin hyung,” he moaned softly, carefully monitoring the volume of his voice.

“looks like you’re enjoying yourself, hm?” a voice spoke, breaking jeongin from his lustful daze. the latter jumped, pulling his finger out and raising his guilty eyes to meet hyunjin’s amused ones. the older male stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed as he awaited jeongin’s reply. 

“h-how long have you been standing there?” jeongin asked timidly, flustered that he’d been caught red-handed. 

“long enough for me to hear you moan my name,” hyunjin smirked, earning a blush from the younger. “were fucking yourself with the curtains wide open for all the neighbours to see, innie?” he asked in a condescending tone that should make jeongin angry. instead, the younger flushed pink, turning his head to confirm that the curtains were indeed open, giving him a view of the apartments opposite them. 

hyunjin stepped towards jeongin and stopped at the edge of the bed, placing a finger underneath his chin to tilt his head upwards. “you should’ve been a good boy and waited for hyung to get back first,” hyunjin tutted, a frown gracing his elegant features. 

“please hyung,” the younger gazed up at hyunjin with half lidded eyes, “i need you.. i need your cock,” begged shamelessly as he sat in the middle of the bed, his hands clutching the hem of his pink skirt. 

“impatient boys like you don’t deserve my cock,” hyunjin said bluntly, sending shivers down jeongin’s spine, “you’ll have to work extra hard to earn it, isn’t that right innie?” 

“yes hyung. i-i’m sorry, i promise i’ll be a good boy,” jeongin pleaded.

“then get on your knees and suck,” hyunjin commanded, unbuckling his pants and pulling out his cock from beneath his boxers. jeongin wrapped his hands around hyunjin’s cock just as the latter got onto the bed and closed his mouth around it. he sucked, tracing his tongue along veins of his member as he breathed through his nose. 

with a hand placed at the back of jeongin’s head, hyunjin thrust his hips, fucking the younger’s throat. jeongin’s vocal moans were replaced with muffled ones, the sound of heavy breathing and groaning filling the room. the younger gazed up at hyunjin with doe eyes, his mouth engulfed around hyunjin’s cock as he sat there looking pretty in his pink skirt. 

“you want my cum, princess?” hyunjin asked, stroking jeongin’s hair lovingly. 

“mmpph—“ jeongin nodded around hyunjin’s cock. 

hyunjin began to thrust faster, but just as he neared his orgasm, he abruptly pulled out from jeongin’s throat, causing the latter to gasp for air through his slick coated lips. 

“w-what—“ jeongin began before hyunjin cut him off. 

“you misbehaved today, innie,” hyunjin reprimanded calmly, “if you want my cum you gotta work for it.” the older male laid flat on his back and beckoned jeongin to straddle him. the black haired male crawled over to his boyfriend and straddled his waist, hyunjin’s cock sitting nicely between his parted thighs. 

“hop on, princess,” hyunjin said, gesturing for jeongin to sit on his erect cock. jeongin lifted himself up, moving around to find the right angle before feeling the tip of hyunjin’s leaking member brush his twitching hole. slowly, the younger lowered himself, sinking onto hyunjin’s cock with ease. jeongin instantly felt his body warm up, heat pooling in his lower abdomen as the feeling of arousal stirred in the pit of his stomach. 

“ahh— hgnn—“ jeongin whined lewdly as he began to ride hyunjin’s cock, bouncing up and down with vigour. his pink skirt fluttered with each bounce, teasing hyunjin with a view of the younger’s red and swollen cock underneath. 

hyunjin casually lifted the front of his skirt and tucked it behind jeongin’s hard cock, now on display for him to admire. he reached out to stroke the length as jeongin rode him, unperturbed by the latter’s whines and moans of pleasure. he pumped quicker, squeezing the head of his pretty cock until strings of white cum shot from the tip sporadically, painting his chest and skirt with his cum. 

“a-ah- hahh— i can’t—“ jeongin mumbled incoherently, his words barely intelligible as the boy felt his mind cloud with lust. he struggled to keep himself upright, placing his weak arms on hyunjin’s chest to support his body weight as he began to slow down. 

“cmon princess, that all you got? why don’t you let the neighbours know just how desperate you are to be filled with my cum,” hyunjin teased, scooping some of jeongin’s cum onto his index finger and smearing it onto the younger’s lips. jeongin darted his tongue out, licking his lips clean whilst hyunjin watched him. 

“h-hyung just fuck me already,” jeongin whined, hanging his head low as he felt exhaustion take over his body. 

hyunjin shook his head, tutting with disapproval, “did you forget your manners?”

“p-please hyung! please—“ before jeongin could finish, he was being flipped onto his back, hyunjin hovering over him. the latter flipped his skirt up and bent both of jeongin’s knees to his chest, pulling them apart to reveal the younger’s gaping hole which was dripping with slick. without warning, he pushed his cock into the hole and thrust his hips, fucking into jeongin at an animalistic pace. 

“h-hyung aghhn— too- f-fast—“ jeongin cried as the older male thrusted relentlessly, panting with his mouth wide open and drooling all over the bed sheets. 

“you haven’t been a good boy today, have you innie?” hyunjin grunted, pounding into jeongin with all his strength. the boy below him shook his head, his thighs trembling as hyunjin pulled them further apart. the older male used his thumbs to stretch jeongin’s hole wider, admiring the obscenity of how his gaping hole swallowed his cock hungrily. 

“n-no, i’m s-sorry a-ahh—“ jeongin barely managed to stutter before dissolving into a series of moans, each one timed after hyunjin thrusted into him and hit his prostate. 

“hyung has to punish you so you remember you manners, isn’t that right princess?”

jeongin nodded dumbly, wanting nothing else but to be filled with his boyfriend’s cum. hyunjin picked up the pace, pressing his body greedily against jeongin’s as he fucked the younger mercilessly. 

“good boy,” hyunjin praised. he thrust his hips once more, cock buried deep in jeongin’s hole just as he felt himself reach his orgasm. he spilled his seed into the younger, filling him up to the brim with cum just the way he liked it. 

“a-ahnnn— hgnnn—-“ jeongin moaned so loud he was sure the neighbours two doors down could hear him. warmth spread across his lower abdomen and his thighs trembled in pleasure just as hyunjin pulled out. 

he watched as globs of white cum trickled out of jeongin’s twitching hole, earning a whine from the younger. as if reading his mind, hyunjin scooped the dripping cum back into his hole and plugged him up. 

“thank you hyung, that was great,” jeongin muttered, a tired smile gracing his lips. 

“anything for you, princess,” hyunjin smiled back, leaning in to peck the younger’s forehead affectionately before the two fell asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it felt rushed towards the end, i kinda lost motivation to write this :( kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
